


Begin Again

by multifandom404



Series: Three Realms, Three Goddesses [1]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers kinda work together, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Cheating, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Loki (Marvel), Fury is a parent, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Gore, I'll put tw before on the notes, Implied Sexual Content, Kinky, Loki and OC are just bi-disasters, Miscarriage, Multi, Revolution, a lot of flirting, bruce wayne got a cameo, has seriously heavy topic, mention of suicide, probably this one has plot, slow burn?, tony is a caring brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom404/pseuds/multifandom404
Summary: After his failure, Loki escaped his prison to act to his glamorous (and probably long) plan. It was to held hostage the younger sister of Tony Stark, Adriana Stark.Loki's patience was challenged because the woman was quite. . . challenging. Although after a year he finally entered the woman's inner circle and became 'friends' with her.As the last act of his plan, he need the most challenging one, to break apart Adriana and her secretary...
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Three Realms, Three Goddesses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141781
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was on my draft for like... million years ago. Soooo finally my friend got time to read it for me.

She saw her employees chatter. It's January 7, and the first day of work this year. It seemed everyone had a different type of Christmas and New Year. Adriana doesn’t celebrate Christmas, she's never grateful for it. But being a considerate bitch, she's attending her company parties.

Adriana enjoyed the black tea from Maria. "Morning, Ms. Stark," she greeted her again. Maria left her room. Her walls were one-way glass, so she knew who's slacking off in the job. She already saw patterns of her secretaries' behaviors. So no more doubts if they're taking a break or having a problem.

"Ms. Stark, Mr. Louvki's here," Ria called. She nodded, Adriana, fixed her suit and stood up. 

"Adriana!" Her fiend entered with a box of donuts and cups of coffee. "I had my black tea." She raised the teacup for assurance.

"Oh well, I'll just leave this in the pantry. Anyways, how are you?" The man asked. Adriana's annoyed by the smile he brought to her office. It's too gentle and bright. Luke has the most perfect face to portray an angel. The medium luscious blonde hair, the expressive ocean blue eyes behind the thick glasses, and a lean body that she surely enjoys.

Her sight sideways outside. There's a tall figure that caught her attention, it was talking to Ria. She pulled Luke away and sighed. "Not now." She groaned.

"Uh... okay?" Luke seemed dumbfounded. Her doors opened and it showed the figure. 

Bruce personally handed the documents to her. Adriana's secretary accepted it and he left. Adriana's mood was easily ruined.

"Adriana, calm down." Luke smiled at her. Even with the annoying smile, she relaxed a little bit. "Anyways, we got a schedule in France tomorrow. A charity gala for the African Wildlife Conservatory, Stark Foundation is part of it. So..."

"You and I, attending the party? Should I be surprised? Ever since you came to my doorstep media never stopped matchmaking us."

"Aren't we a pair?" His charming smile appeared. Luke finally decided to go out of her office. 

Minutes passed and her meeting arrived. She went up to the conference room with Gavin and Ria. Both sides are present there. The room was mostly composed of men. While the meeting proceeds, her background checks the man with her special contact lenses. The man was fresh from a divorce and had 3 children.

Adriana once again went back to Earth after the meeting. "I hope the presentation pleased you, Ms. Stark." 

"Oh, well... I'll review it. My secretary will just appoint a meeting after. It seems that my board of directors is pleased by it so it'll have a great factor." She said. She barely regards what was written on those slides.

* * *

An hour passed and they arrived at the City of Love, traveling to Crètail, where her hotel lies. The limousine had its way through the traffic at midnight. Minutes passed and they stopped at the hotel. Olympus Hotel had the structure of the Late Renaissance period, Adriana built this 5 years ago.

She checked in Luke in a room. She got a penthouse on the top floor. "Come on, let me sleep with you." 

"No, Luke." She smirked. Luke did nothing but took his credit card. They were assisted by a man that took their luggage. Adriana's guards were just following not from afar.

10 floors after, they reached Luke's room. "Enjoy your stay, Mr. Louvki." Adriana bid her farewell. She left one of her two guards at Luke.

Janus and she went up to the penthouse, which was cleaned as they were notified. The room didn't change much. It looked like her typical rooms. A large bed, tv and a study desk. A table which has a bottle of wine buried on the bucket of ice. "Janus, you want some?" 

"No thank you, Ms. Stark." He just stood there, blocking the door. Adriana shrugged off. She cleaned herself and put on comfortable clothes and drank the exquisite wine with delight until she found time to close her eyes.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Luke was done preparing his dark gray suit and done perfecting his hair. He didn't change much on his appearance, changed his tone, eye, and hair color. The jerk also struggled to hide his identity with glasses. He saw mostly human disguises have glasses.

For one year, the god sacrificed just to mingle with the human world. Just to take the opportunity to get this woman. And now will be the day, thankfully he manages to convince both Adriana and her loyal dog, Ria, to part. 

Loki surely made Adriana weak for him, so she'll follow what he wanted. He changes his appearance for a bit. He took his mortal device called a cellphone and contacted one of the least creatures he ever wanted to encounter.

"Greetings, fellow Avengers. If you didn't recognize who this is, I'm Loki, I'm sure that's enough. And I came here to take the single person that will surely...steal your sanity. I hope you catch me on time." He grinned at the camera and waved good-bye before pushing the end call. It's a scheduled message, at exactly one and half hour, the message will be sent to Tony Stark. And after that, his surprise will be unraveled.

"Mr. Louvki, Ms. Stark requested you in her unit." He walked outside with the other face on. The happy and carefree Lucas. He would've got another name but he thought the name was fun.

"I'm done!" He saw the woman wearing a red gown, she's conservative about revealing her skin, that's why most of her wardrobe is barely revealed. But she has the most intricate tattoos across her body. 

"Aren't you going to... braid your hair at least?" He cringes when he sees the state of his hair.

"Oh, yes, can you braid it? Like what you did in Bali, the crown looking one!" She sat down. Loki braids her curly brown hair, brown like a toffee. Thank goodness he knew this kind of stuff.

After five minutes, he's done. Adriana looked like a goddess among humans, Loki admitted that. But of course, his beauty is astounding. With the least effort, Adriana stands out. She barely put powder on her face.

"Are you ready?" She asked. 

"More than anyone." He replied.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


They arrived at the red carpet. And everything was flashing. Loki's annoyed at them more than anyone. More than Thor.

He finished by placing the small tiara on her head. Loki thought of how she can put that tiara even if she's not married, nor royalty. Adriana has her obsession with tiaras. 

They went outside and he assisted the woman to walk towards the red carpet and flash a charming smile at dozens of cameras. After a minute of exposure, they went inside the venue. Loki knew everyone here, celebrities, politicians, and businessmen. Humans have the laziest parties.

Adriana went apart and reached a servant carrying champagne. She's here for nothing but the drinks, Loki just knows. He felt his phone vibrate and he can't help but smirk. 

"Excuse me, I'll have to take this call." He said to the nobody that's trying to converse with him. He went to one corner of the room.

"Hell--"

"Loki, I swear to all deities, if you lay one finger at my sister!" He heard a furious Tony at the other line. 

"Oh Tony, I do lay more than a finger on her. But anyway, I guess you know where I am. Come here, I have a surprise." He said, there was a faint discussion on the other line.

"Brother," a deep tone registered. 

"Brother, surprising you can manage to call me like that." Loki retorted. His sight was fixated on Adriana, who's busy ignoring people and drinking champagne.

"What do you want?" His brother asked. Loki smiled, "Come here, and I'll tell you." 

Loki hangs up and walks toward the woman. Who's now flirting with the most famous actress in France.

_Doesn't she know she's newlywed?_ Loki thought.

Well, he thought maybe marriage cannot stop Adriana. Loki hinted a small smirk on Adriana's lips. He walked faster, oh damn, he's thankful the woman isn't wearing any loose clothing, or else he'll lose both Adriana and the actress.

"Ah, my company is here." Loki forced a smile on his face. The woman was blushed. "I-I'm sorry, Uhm, I need to go," the actress said.

"What's your business on me?" Adriana emptied her flute and took a glass of bourbon. Sometimes he's concerned about this woman's liver. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's plan is going smoothly, fortunately.

The quinjet landed on the helipad of Adriana's hotel. Tony and the others had disguises on, but the staff knew they're here. They took the elevator and rode silently. The tension was an uprising that they can't even talk. Tony was overwhelmed by the disguise that Loki wore. 

That whore touched his sister many times, and they didn't even suspect a bit. Everything believed in his lies, used somebody's name to fool them. 

The elevator stopped at the parking lot. And there was a limousine waiting for them. 

"I told Nick everything that happened. He says we must get Adriana at all cost." Nat said. Tony knew that he's worried, not only because Adriana is his sister, but also because Adriana held power and wars can erupt if she's gone.

"We'll be entering at the backdoor, straight to the kitchen," Steve said. "We must control the situation, but let's not make the people panic." They all approved. 

They finally managed to reach the destination. The vehicle turned around to the back. Inside the parking lot, the doors of the kitchen were guarded by 2 guards. 

"Sir, our men have eyes on Ms. Stark and Mr. Louvki." The man said. "Our boss asked if there's any problem?"

They opened the door and we entered. The abandoned kitchen smells like a cleaning agent. There's no sign of Loki. "So what now? Bust in the party?" Clint asked. "Oh no, low of you, Hawkeye." The enemy finally joined them. Of course, he'll be the last one.

"Loki, get out of your disguise," Thor demanded. The annoying twerp just smirked and glowing lime green covered his body. And once again, the Loki the world knew came out. Black slick hair, green troublesome orbs, and his Shakespearean clothing.

"No need for the weapons. I'm here to negotiate." His quirky smile appeared. But no one lowered their weapon. Loki just shrugged.

"We don't negotiate with devils, Loki," Clint retorted.

"Oh, for some quiet time I spent here, I can say negotiating with the devil is quite a human hobby." He said. "My request is easy. Two stones, one here on Earth, and one from Asgard. That's quite considerate of me, you might want to add your disbandment as a deposit."

"You're not getting any bullshit, Loki. Where's Adriana?" Tony demanded. Loki laughed in an annoying pitch.

"Oh, she's safe--" the doors banged and the two guards entered. "Sir--!" 

Loki sent flying daggers right through their hearts. There is no blood but the guards are visibly dead. "Ah, humans-" Clint and Natasha fired their handguns at him, but nothing hit "-is an inconvenience, spoiling my surprise."

"You're getting your precious Adriana if you give me the stones. Meanwhile, I'll be staying in Jotunheim. If you ever attack or anything that's not in my request. Oh well, I'll just kill her. So... are we good?"

"I'll be sending messages from time to time! Au revoir, messieurs, mademoiselle." He bowed down and the image of him slowly faded.

So does the chance of Adriana being alive.

* * *

  
  


Adriana and Luke were having their fair shares of drinks. Ignoring people, the charity auction will start later, and they wanted to get wasted rather than to communicate.

"Adriana, come with me," Luke said after he gulped the last drop of whisky. Adriana confusedly stood up and walked behind Luke.

She started to feel uneasy as if her guts were telling something. The crowd was getting thin as they moved farther from the main hall.

Her defense lines were heightened. Her guards were outside and she only got a 5-inches double blade knife on her belt on her thigh. "Adriana." 

Adriana was taken back by the accent that he gave. It wasn't his soft American. It was a soft, yet clumsy and deep, Irish brogue tone. That's familiar to her since she spent years in Edinburgh. 

And she never forgets the tone of an enemy. "Luke... goddammit!" She curses as her wrist receives a hard grip.

"Loki, ma chéri, I knew you figured it out as I changed that puny accent." His eyes were green as rainforest, not the ocean blue one. It wasn't soft and calm now, it's rigid and has a sense of danger.

"Why don't you show your true colors now, you absolute scoundrel bastard?" Her voice raised. She'd been manipulated, lied, and betrayed for the whole time. The annoyance she felt is undeniable.

"As you wish," the god told. Adriana felt her world turned around, her stomach churning, if she wasn't a trained pilot she might just vomit.

Adriana looked at her surroundings. A chill on her spine climbed up as she saw the alien space surrounding her. 

"Welcome to Jotunheim, mon Coeur." The god with blue skin and horns said.

* * *

  
  


Adriana grunted at how long they're walking. To her estimation, they've been walking for 30 minutes straight, if her hands weren't bound by these golden and heavily shackles that were connected on both ankles, wrist, and neck, he'll get more than fractured bones from her once she gets out of this.

"Aren't you tired? You haven't even answered my questions. How can I breathe on this planet? Why I don't feel cold and still alive. My lungs are weak rotten wood, I--"

  
  


"How can you be so fucking noisy?!" Her kidnapper shouted. Adriana scoffs. "Maybe if you didn't bring me here, you'll be living in peace, motherfucker."

  
  


The god just turned its back and continued walking. "You teleported us, somehow, hundreds of lightyears away. And yet you can't do it again? What kind of god are you, besides being a pathetic little bitch?" She asked, again, that she receive nothing. If she can't break free here, might as well annoy the alien.

She couldn't see anything if she weren't using her special contact lenses. HELIOS, it's the reason why she knew details to an extent. It helped her remember things. Also to hide her heterochromia. It's also like a cellphone, but can be controlled with her mind.

We're here." The god tugged the chains and Adriana looked at the sight below. She's really not used to being tied. Anyways, she saw nothing but blocks and mountains of ice. "Uh... should I be happy?"

"Idiot, we're in Utgard. I've killed every last frost giant so no one would bother me and you until your brother brings me the stones." Adriana doesn't know what reaction she'll have. Like she knew anything about expressing things except lust.

  
  


"I... feel honored? Let's just get this done with. Where the hell am I even sleeping? Don't tell me I'll be sleeping on those rock and cold-ass floors. My mother raised me as a fair lady not only to be sleeping on floors." She retorted the chains moved. She saw Loki's hands were gripping to it tightly as if it's the last string of his patience. 

"Do you think my mother raised me just to sleep on this forsaken ice? I'm Loki! Of Asgard! Of course, I sleep on a decent bed, in a castle. And nothing about your attitude is a fair lady!" Finally, Adriana saw the dark expression on his face. Adriana broke a smirk on how she could almost see the veins because of annoyance.

"Calm down, princess. Show me the castle." She taunts him more. They went down, luckily the carved staircase was not too steep for her stilettos.

  
  


They took a turn and she saw the castle in the canyon. It was made of ice. "You're a fucking ice queen." She retorted. Not because she's amazed. The castle was grand, and it's her castle! The only castle she owned, in Germany! He duplicated it.

"I'll sue you for plagiarism and robbery." She exhaled. "To make you feel at home." The bastard looked at her with a mischievous grin. He knew that the Diogenes Castle was her favorite property next to the Stark Empire.

  
  


They climbed up to the large doors. Its handles were made of gold bars that are covered in fur. She's hoping those were faux fur. 

It automatically opened, and they entered. Loki snapped sharply and the exact copy of her chandelier light brightly like a fucking sun. It went back to normal after. She wandered her eyes around. It looked like exactly her place. Even the furniture and paintings were the same!

"Did you steal my furniture, Loki?" She asked as she wandered around. 

  
  


"I am too rich to steal. Of course not!" He grunted. Adriana rolled her eyes. "There's electricity?" She asked. 

"It's called magic, Ms. Stark." Adriana noticed her phone on the couch. Pinging with notifications. "There's a signal?" 

"I opened a portal for the internet to pass here." Adriana's brow rose. "Well, someone really spent time with a genius. You really don't know how abduction works, don't you?" She taunted him. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adriana received the news, and Loki is having a headache because of Adriana.

Loki released the woman from her leash and gave her everything she needed. Or she wanted, she won't shut the fuck up that's why he had to abide her. Loki is not used on abduction, obviously. 

They had fought for rooms, for clothes, for her damned AIs. Unfortunately, Adriana grew on him and just followed her spoils. He started to walk to the kitchen and took a kettle and tea leaves. He touched the kettle and it boiled continuously. The heat hasn't died even in harsh climates.

He took the tea calmly. He felt his clone doing its job to communicate on Earth. Because his hostage is a much complicated one, he must get those things that made her alive. Because that woman could die even without doing anything, quite literally.

The devil appeared too, took a cup, and drank with him. "Loki, I got a serious question." Her face went serious. "Why don't you just kill me? Then steal the stones."

Loki doesn't want just the stones. He wanted to feel Earth that they're just been abandoned. The fragile peace was taken to them. "You're lucky I'm not, I'm so tempted to." He heard a groan.

"Lucky? Life is a burden, as an eternal living thing, I think you know it more than I do." Yes, he knows. Same feeling with different perspectives. 

He hates to live because he's different. And hers was because of perfection.

Adriana's a very powerful person, to the extent she has power over Earth's destiny. A liaison between every country, organization, and group. To cooperate on unstable harmony to protect the ignorance of civilians.

Even though he didn't know when he'd be getting the stones, he knew the Earth is at risk from time to time. Ruling Earth was never his intention, it was forced upon him.

Loki finished his tea and he left the woman. After that, he changed to his sleepwear and took a nap. He used too much energy.

* * *

  
  


Adriana found herself uncomfortable on the bed. She hasn't slept in this room since Ria was sleeping in this room in Germany. She stared at the door that connects that room to the other. Where Adriana should be really sleeping.

  
  


"Lady Stark, there was an on-going press conference about your disappearance," C.Y.P.R.U.S said through the laptop/briefcase. The hologram screen appeared in front of her.

"I am here, on behalf of my sister, to announce that yesterday afternoon, after attending the charity gala in Paris, France. She was found unconscious in her room. Until now the doctors are finding out what really happened to her, and as of 8:41 pm, she was declared comatose." Her brother was obviously reading index cards.

"Turn it off," she said. Adriana found out that S.H.I.E.L.D hasn't told the world leaders about her abduction. They're trying to keep it to themselves, obviously S.H.I.E.L.D move. "Doctors? Really? Anyone that really knows me, knows that doctors are allergens to me! All they had to do is lie and still can't do it properly!" She retorted. 

"And that would only be less than 10 people." her A.I said. She just rolled her eyes and threw herself on the carpet. "Why don't you experiment? You're on an alien planet. You got tools and equipment, I'm sure it'll suffice." Adriana's attention was piqued on her A.I's idea. Sometimes it's really helpful.

HELIOS showed her the topography of the place. And it shows an unknown element, an abundant element buried deep on the ice. Adriana took 3 of the briefcases and went outside. It was dark but wasn't that dark. Like the beautiful sunrise at Antarctica, except that there's no sun. Probably too far from Jotunheim.

C.Y.P.R.U.S, with the use of HELIOS, helped her see through the thick blue ice. She took a digging pen that collects the liquid samples and hammered it on the ice floor, its metal alloy blades appeared and started their job. 

She prepared a very special container since it can keep anything inside. It's also made of pure glass fiber with plastic. With a small chip, it prevents the x-ray and infrared to look what it really looked like inside.

The pen went up and Adriana took it with gloves on. The pen was wet with a glittering blue substance with the viscosity of oil. But it hardened like any other liquid when exposed to cold. Luckily the substance inside the pen remained at its state.

Adriana felt a gush of wind straight above her. Which was impossible. She looked up and there was a spiky and ugly icicle with sharp teeth about to take her with the pointy fingers. She doesn't know if it's a finger or nail. Adriana doesn't have any chance to shout.

Unfortunately, she was forcefully taken, again, by the icicles. And they were fast and quiet runners. How convenient.

* * *

  
  


Loki woke up peacefully. He took his robes and slippers and went to the bathroom to groom. After, he went outside and the whole palace was silent. The woman's probably still asleep. He went to the kitchen and brewed some coffee for himself and went to the library. Just after he ran from Asgard, he brought all his things here. His books, clothes, accessories, alchemical tools, and equipment.

After some potion brewing, he got bored and tired to have fun. He went up to Adriana's room to wake her up. But he only saw an untidy bed and an open drawer. He took a peak and the only 2 briefcases instead of 4.

C.Y.P.R.U.S was there on the floor. 

"C.Y.P.R.U.S! Do you know where the master is?" He asked. The computer powered on.

"Ah, the princess wakes. Lady Adriana is currently taken by some giant walking ice. They're currently at 40 km/h and going west. She was taken about, 5 minutes ago." She showed me currently where Adriana is. 

"They're going to the Valley of Tyr!" He shouted. How come frost giants were wandering around?  _ I killed them all! _ He thought.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He shouted at the inanimate object like an idiot. Loki shook his head and teleported at the Valley of Tyr. It's one of his late father's threshold before he killed him.

The frost giants weren't there when he arrived, but he heard a distant rumbling. He hides and carved his runes on the floor. He hides there while waiting for their arrival.

They finally arrived, Loki waited for a moment. Looking for Adriana. The giants were talking in an ancient language. "This isn't a jotun. There's too much heat on its body." 

"But we saw her there. Loki probably brought her here!" The other one said. There were five giants in total. "Fuck that trickster!" The other one boomed.

Loki looked for Adriana. He saw her covered from neck to foot in ice. With a looked of a confused normal being. "Motherfuckers, I really wish that's Swedish or Finnish at least."

Loki shook his head. He touched the runes and it glowed in bright gold. He said incantations and the enormous chains emerged from the ice. Binding the five frost giants all together. Anyone from Jotunheim has a weakness in magic except him.

"Why are you all alive? I killed you." He stepped out of the dark and revealed himself. Adriana rolled her eyes at him. 

"They speak ice, Loki. Have some respect." She said with a deadpan image. The chains glowed red and the giants slowly melted to the ground, he didn't wait for any answers.

Then suddenly the ground shook. Loki gave a protective barrier above their head and ran outside the cave. The quake only lasted for 15 seconds. 

"What were you doing outside?" His jaw clenched. "Doing stuff. Let's go back, my stuff is there." She said, walking out as if she knew her way back. Loki pulled her near, gripping her wrist. Adriana looked at his hand and went back to his, with a different glare.

"Don't you ever get out, okay!" He said. The first day in the morning and this is what happened. If this keeps up, his stress level would outstand Odin's ego.

"So you can release chains, huh. I forgot, but didn't you promise me… Come on, Loki. Teleport us back, and I want you tied up and clean in 30 minutes." Her other hand caressed his arm. Her touch was radiating heat that tingles his senses. 

"All exposed, alright, love?" Her whispers are made of sirens, pulling his mind towards her bidding. Loki's face flushed and nodded.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Adriana woke up beside Loki. She almost freaked out, but her mind processed that it's not a stranger. She comfortably slept since it's Loki's room. Which is supposed to be her room. She's still bitter for that.

  
  


She blessed herself with a warm bath. She asked about the water but Loki just answered about a river that never freezes.

She hissed because of the stings at her back. "Fuck, did Loki clawed all my back?"

She soaked herself there for a few minutes. Thinking of what she should do next. The substances she just took are useless without laboratory tools. She might request that for Loki's next grocery. 

  
  


She heard the doors open, she didn't panic or so, there are only two people here that can open a door. "Can I join you? My buttocks hurt." She saw the god without any clothes to cover his body. Adriana likes Loki's physique. It wasn't weak and thin nor bulky and defined. It's just lean. She even has toner abs than him.

Loki dipped himself in the bathtub. "Why don't you magically heal your arse?"

"Because I like it when it hurts." He said that made Adriana laugh (which made Loki caught off guard). Yeah, she bet he loves it. They both enjoyed the water and then took a shower. After that, they just wore respective pajamas and sweaters.

Adriana and Loki share few similarities. They both love classical to the romantic period of arts and music. They both hate humans. And killing is one of their expertise. Somehow the villains of their own stories. 

"So you mean... you're alone?" Adriana concluded after he told his stories.

Loki nodded. "Oh, well that's another one for our similarities." Adriana reached out a bottle of brandy on her bedside table and poured it on two glasses. 

"I got a shitty one for a father and step-father, how about yours?" He asked. Adriana doubts if she'll be answering that. Adriana did nothing to her father, not even one card for celebrating anything.

"I wouldn't say shitty. He's... well I don't know how to tell his fathership, I barely receive one. We share a couple of occasions and the last time I did something for him, or them is their funeral." Adriana said with a cold dead tone. Loki barely hears Adriana talking about her family, except Tony, which always involves work. "I can barely remember the structure of his face."

Loki felt a chill on the last phrase. It wasn't sad nor remorse, it's the sound of the sea. It's calm yet you know somethings up, because the sea was never calm within, as if not remembering a significant one is an achievement. Loki saw a dark creeping smirk hidden behind that toffee-colored colored hair. 

"Anyways, any news about your little scheme?" Her mood all changed as if it was a different person talking to him.

Loki conjured the bottle into his hands and poured more liquor. "I sent a clone to them, they said they're working on it." He shrugged, so did Adriana. "I'm sure they can handle it, and besides I enjoyed this little isolation here. Like a holiday."

"Adriana, I abducted you." Loki shook his head. This woman can be spontaneous as she can be. He can barely predict her moods and feelings. "I know, what? Do you expect me to have Stockholm Syndrome? I'm plotting murder for you in my head, Loki."

Loki felt a little movement of the ground. It's not frost giants. "Another earthquake? I need to map this place, Loki." Adriana felt that too. Loki thought it's odd, how can there be quakes when there are no faults or plates that can crash on each other.

They just ignored it. Adriana handed him the list of things she wanted. "These are expensive!" He retorted. 

"Loki, you are rich, that's no way expensive for you," Adriana said as if she wasn't rich as fuck too. "Okay, fine."

"See that wasn't so hard." Loki sighed, this is a disaster. "Damn it! I'm bored!" Adriana said. Loki's eyes squinted. This woman barely sat for 5 minutes and bored all again. Loki thought of something that can be entertaining except sex. And he can barely think of anything except killing things. And that's not a good thing to kill some time. 

"Alright, we'll visit the nine realms. It's actually forbidden for a Midgardian to visit someplace but I know that won't stop you." Loki said. 

"Yeah, but as far as I know, only the Rainbow bridge that was guarded by Heimdal is the only way to do that." 

"I'm the great sorcerer of Dark Arts. Of course, I knew things far better than those idiots above." He said. Adriana rolled her eyes and stood up. 

"Should I dress up?" She asked sarcastically. 

"I don't know, you want to sit on each throne with silk red pajamas and Stanford sweaters?" He asked. Adriana gave him a fiendish grin.

"Sounds like a plan."

Loki chanted invisibility charms and he imprinted his rune at Adriana's sweater. The Asgardians just pass through them. "That's a lot of gold!" She pointed at the castle. 

"That's the gold he won on his conquests. Inside that is Valhalla, where the warriors died bravely went with the Valkyries and they fought beside Odin and Folkvangr, one ruled by Freya. Come, we'll be going on Hlidskjalf, his throne." Loki and Adriana teleported to the throne of Odin.

Adriana ran there like a kid. "The cushions look comfortable. Oh, look! The eagle and hawk, I've re--"

Odin's coming!" He pulled over the woman and ran. Even though they have invisibility charm, Odin can see everything.

He took a step and went to the other destination. Alfheim, the home of light elves. "This place is too bright." She commented. That's true, every elf here is meticulous and clean. They were like shining stars of the nine realms. They have narcissistic attitudes that pissed Loki off.

"Damn, it's too bright, let's go next."

He teleported again. Thank goodness he has a lot of energy that day to teleport on several occasions. They ended up in an office with glass walls and a glass table with stacks of unsigned papers. Adriana looked at the one-way mirror and saw her employees at the pantry eating together.

"What, are you going to cry?" Loki taunted. Adriana scoffs. "No, idiot. I was surprised. I never thought you'd be bringing me here. Look at them, they're all exhausted and tired. They must be so pressured right now. Look at Ria, she never looked so devastated." 

Loki looked at her employees and saw the weariness in her eyes. Loki pitied them, but his plans are plans, and he'll never fail it just because of human emotions. "Adriana, let's go back."

"Loki wait..." He stopped when he saw her sitting on her throne. On her chair which she's all-powerful. "I just had to sign these papers. 10 minutes, that's all I need." Her eyes were unbelievably releasing an unusual amount of emotions that Loki cannot resist.

"Fine," he sat down on the couch and waited for her to finish. Her eyes might have a contact lens but you can feel the intensity of her gaze, the calculating gaze of insult. "Is it okay to leave a note?" Adriana stared at him, that gaze, the eyes that telling you were never good in this world. "I'll just tell them don't worry, so they won't freak out."

But the problem is, Loki found comfort with those cold gazes. He felt home with those eyes, he mirrored himself on those unwavering orbs. 

Loki just let her be. Just before her secretary entered they teleported to another realm.

"Helheim, the realm of the dead." They might be on the highest point of Helheim, but the heights cannot save them from horrors of below. Loki felt suffocated by tons of suffering that lingers in the air all the time. Plus, the eerie shouts of pleas and suffering were never-ending, the depths are unmeasurable and souls are infinite, it was a hole of suffering for each soul.

He cannot bear it but Adriana pointed out each thing that's being punished she can see. Loki unbelievably looked at her, human eyes that can perceive life after death, and perceive its nothing like she sees it on a daily basis. Not even an ounce of grim, fear nor sadness lingers on her.

"Let's go, Adriana." Loki tried to hide the fear and fascination in his voice. Adriana's eyes were wide in bewilderment.

Loki decided to travel to Vanaheim, the realm of the Vanir Gods, where his mother resides sometimes. It was full of life and peace. But Loki knew that without a certain thing, the life within will wither soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony sat down with the board of directors with the other Avengers. They were witnessing a chaotic meeting, in which no one wants to be inferior. 

"Y'all saying let Adriana be?" Fury said, obviously pissed. "One of our board members and the world's biggest asset died in the hand of a god?" 

One of the chair council nodded. "Adriana barely helped us raising S.H.I.E.L.D, not even a look once. Just her name there, nothing but a display."

"Are you some type of idiot? The more that Adriana stays there, the more Loki can have intel about us. Adriana's the Liaison and y'all just gonna leave her like that?" Fury said. "We'll have another meeting, think of the consequences! We lied to the world, and once they knew the chains that bind them are gone, they'll move on their own. Not even S.H.I.E.L.D can't stop those wars. And probably we'll have our own."

Fury stood up. "Any news?" 

"Nothing, except Loki that keeps on appearing, he's updating what's happening on Jotunheim, but he doesn't want to negotiate. It's been two weeks now." Natasha said. "The world leaders will doubt."

"What if we tell them the truth?" Steve said. "Hiding things will not solve anything." 

"They might take advantage of her abduction." Fury said. "Tony, what about you?" 

Tony sighed. He's exhausted, tired, and dizzy. He barely gets to sleep for the last 50 hours. The nightmares, the problems, the annoying Loki that keeps on appearing. "We'll talk to Loki, we'll request a visit to Jotunheim. Then we'll ask Adriana's decision." 

"That's dangerous! I cannot allow it." Fury said. 

"But we--"

"No, I'm not going to allow it." Fury said with a furious voice then walked away.

* * *

  
  


Adriana peeled off her PPE and threw it in the garbage bin. In her experiments about the substance jotunium (she named it after Jotunheim), she was surprised about the molecular structure of it. Because it easily adapted it to its surroundings. That explains why it became ice when it reached the surface. It didn't freeze, it's structure changed into dry ice. Like a chameleon adapting to its surrounding.

"How's hunting giants?" She asked. The two weeks that passed became eventful. There's been mysteriously resurfacing of frost giants at the Valley of Tyr that's been attacking her place. Loki's working on it, but he doesn't know why they keep on appearing. 

"They don't know a thing, not that I'm expecting those brains-for-nothing to be conscious of their existence." Loki brought down the paper and showed his deadpan look.

"Go shower." He said which Adriana did.

Loki just lost a hundred thousand pound sterling at once. Who knew abducting Adriana will be this expensive. Thank goodness Adriana let him use her credit card to buy her laboratory needs. The records are deleted by C.Y.P.R.U.S. since its main computer's still on Earth. 

Loki's about to bury the laptop with a protective barrier when the quake happened again. It was longer than usual, he tried to run without tripping on things, he's running towards the main door. The giants might appear after it. And he must protect the palace.

He opened the enormous doors and saw the chaos outside. The plateau above them just collapsed, thank goodness he placed a shield around the palace. 

  
  


The shield was disrupted by the banging. Loki unbelievably walked outside and saw what he never expected. Tens of jotuns stand in their sleep, unknowing what happened to them. Some were standing and looked around confusedly, wearing clothes from other realms. 

"Lord Loki!" A woman shouted from the crowd, her appearance was less of a jotun, with pale skin and red-orange hair, waving at him. She wore a chiton which was worn by Asgardian servants.

"Who are you?" He asked from inside. He didn't lift the shield, instead, he thickened it. "Why do you know me?" 

"It's me, Sngyr! Your servant when you were only a young boy!" The woman with freckles around her body said. He was taken by surprise. "Sngyr? But... but I thought... father, I mean, Odin, said you were gone!" 

"We'll just talk about that later, first we need to find shelters for them. The previous war before we sunk ruined our homes." Loki took a step back.

"W-what do you mean sunk?" He said. "I thought... Asgardians killed all of you. I thought I'm... t-the only one." He thought that he found out the truth. And he blamed Asgard for it. The discriminations, because he's a jotun and only left pitifully alive. But now, there's a lot of them. Waiting for him. 

"What do you mean? Your father, Farbauti holds the spirit of Ymir, our ancestor, the father of all creation, and before Odin's cronies killed us he cursed all of us to be buried until the spirit rises again. But before he did that, Laufey took you and promised you to Odin, he turned himself into a frost giant to be saved by the curse!" Sngyr shouted wholeheartedly, with anger and frustration on her voice. "I'm one of the few that survive the curse!"

Loki was confused, no one, not even the books he gathered about jotuns mentioned this. All that was said is Asgardians commit genocide to prevent the Ragnarok. The end of gods. 

They justified their crime with righteousness and glorifying reason and blind the ignorants with their triumphs and gold. To let them believe the end will never happen, celebrating their tyrannical rule, manipulating creatures, ignoring the blood which was the blood of jotuns they just stomped upon.

No matter how they killed the reason for Ragnarok, no one escaped the fates, they just delayed it. Destiny found its way to happen and it answered.

Jotuns were never the enemy, the burden of prophecy was given to them. They accused them of the crime they did not commit, yet received the heaviest punishment. The destiny gave them decisions, yet the enemy's the one who decided.

"B-but..." there was never a spirit inside him. "Adriana!" He shouted. His heart dropped, he sprinted to the room where she was. He blew up the doors and rushed to the bathroom. 

He saw her lying on the shower floor unconscious with blood sprayed around her. Loki took the robe and covered it on Adriana. He carried her and put her in bed. "Adriana, wake up." He whispered while finding the wound on her head. He looked at her scalp but not even a scratch was there. 

_ Impossible _ . He thought, his mind was floating and dazed. He ran back to the front door. "Sngyr, come! Help me." He said the phrase he never thought will be used. The woman passed through the barrier and ran with him. 

They entered Adriana's room. "That's her. She's the vessel of Ymir's spirit." Loki said.

"Help me clean her. I'll get clothes." Sngyr went inside the bathroom while he went to the closet and took a chiton. He saw Sngyr wiping the crimson red blood off Adriana's porcelain skin. "It's warm here, she's also warmer than a normal jotun. Is she an Asgardian?" 

"No," he said shortly. He gave the clothes to Sngyr and let her dress Adriana. 

"So you still learned sorcery, even if it's our weakness, huh." She said, carefully moving Adriana's body. 

"She's a Midgardian, my hostage. Her name is Adriana Stark." Loki blurted out. He knew that Jotuns hated Midgardians for they lived on Ymir's physical body, Odin and his other two brother's fault. 

Sngyr let go of the body instantly. "A Midgardian? Is the vessel? What a disgrace." Her facial expression became suddenly sour. 

Loki gave her a warning look. She continued dressing the unconscious Adriana, even Loki knew Sngyr hated it. As if it was written on their complex DNA that they hated Midgardians to the highest level.

Loki cannot believe it was happening, this isn't his plan. "If she's a Midgardian vessel, she cannot leave Jotunheim now, because once the spirit and Jotunheim separates, the civilization will crumble once again," Sngyr said. Loki disagrees with the wisdom of it. Adriana--

"Ahhh! Fuck!" Adriana woke up shouting. Her eyes were glowing blue and her skin was smoking, it's making traces, patterns somewhat similar to the skins of jotuns. 

"Bring me back! To Earth! I'm going crazy!" She shouted as she looked at her burning hands. It's healing and burning at the same time. Adriana was screaming in pain.

The emotions were mixed with pain and anger, the intensity of it was too powerful and it started to intimidate him. The initial power of the primordial god, Ymir, is showing. 

Her eyes sent him a bad image. It was eerie. Ancient and mysterious, it peeks through the soul. It's not frowning, her eye, when she's angry, is far more indescribable. It sent chills, making him stop.

Once again she screamed and her skin started to burn and heal. Loki can't resist it anymore, the pain of her voice is probably the last thing he ever wanted to hear. Loki hugged Adriana, his runes appeared on his hands, and put it on her back, helping her to lessen the pain. Even if it hurts him, he didn't let go.

Adriana became close to him, they became friends from his perspective.

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Adriana felt she must be dreaming. There's a woman, exactly looked like her, speaking but she cannot hear. She tried to walk near that woman. "What?" She asked.

" _ The pain you're suffering will not end until you die, prepare, my vessel _ ." The woman warned. 

"Who the fuck are you and why are you inside my head?" Adriana was finally able to speak. The woman was surprised at how fast she perceived it. 

" _ I am Ymir! The first giant, the father of creation, the primordial spirit of god _ ." The woman dramatically announced her titles, which Adriana gives zero fucks.

"You were a man?" She asked.

_ "I am what my vessel is, stop asking nonsense questions _ ." The woman said. Adriana was clearly offended. That god just called her stupid!

"Fuck, you sound like a fucking conscience." Adriana scoffed.

" _ Shut up! Throw interesting questions _ !" Adriana thought of a reasonable question and not tried to get sidetracked.

"If I'm your vessel why did you hurt me?" She asked. The woman dissolves into nothingness and she is left. The whole place was gone, but there she spoke.

" _ Because you must be ready for more _ ." 

"What the actual fuck? Did you just see what pain I've been through?" Adriana's patience was losing every second that god talked. 

"Very much," the god shortly and sarcastically said. Adriana can imagine the threads of patience were snapping. "But slowly, my power, my energy, will crawl on your veins and when the time comes and you survive my power, you will be me. Not only a vessel but me." She boomed. Adriana has no interest in that. She doesn't want to be a god, she doesn't believe in a creature that holds omnipotence.

"How do I kick you out?"

" _ Unfortunately, you can't. Now, stop asking. Wake up, and announce to the Nine Realms that, you, my dear, is the new vessel of Ymir. That'll bring their destruction! _ " 

There was a force that compelled Adriana to wake up. She sat upright on the soft bed, with very soft cotton sleepwear. "Adriana! You're finally awake!" Loki greeted her with a grin. Adriana wandered her eyes around and blue creatures were walking around, she wondered how they got here. 

" _ They rose with me. They're jotuns _ ." The conscience talked. Great, now there's a whole civilization all of a sudden. 

"Loki, what's happening?" She asked. "The kingdom of Jotunheim resurfaced, because of you!" He looked so excited. Adriana doesn't know what she was supposed to express, annoyed or fun? Because as she remembers, she just been through shit.

"We have a slight problem at the moment. Before Ymir buried the kingdom, the houses were ruined, meaning the only shelter now is this. I might take weeks after reconstructing everything." Loki said.

" _ You can handle it, you can do it _ ." The god whispered on her mind, like a fucking annoying conscience she is. 

"The conscience here said I can do it, well probably, he can do it with my help." She said. Loki nodded. "That must be Ymir talking to you." Adriana watched Loki order the jotuns to get out of her room.

"I need to tell you something. Something serious." Adriana looked at Loki, he looked both desperate and in need of help.

"When you are asleep, there's a woman, she's a jotun, her family said that woman is supposed to be my wife! My wife! Who was years older than I do! I don't like marriages." 

"You kidnapped me, now you wanna marry me?" She was confused. 

"That's not the point here! I don't want to marry!" He said. "I want you to act as my wife."

Adriana's mind stopped functioning for a second. "Wife? You want me so bad you want--"

Loki gave him a serious glare. "I know you don't like marriage too. But please, I don't want to get stuck on those inferior beings." 

Adriana sighed. "Okay, fine, princess." Loki sighed in relief. Adriana noticed that it wasn't sleepwear she was wearing but a chiton. Well, she didn't know that it was really comfortable. 

They went down, and she saw the hall full of jotuns. They're a lot, with blue skin and red eyes and different sizes of horns.

"I'd like to introduce to you, my wife, Adriana Stark." Loki said, "and also the vessel of Ymir."

Once the jotuns absorbed the fact, it exploded into a sea of different reactions.

There was a group of jotuns without blue skin, they almost looked like humans. They're the royal blood who can shapeshift. "That's the woman," Loki whispered to her. She looked at her, a woman with long sleek hair and fine features, she looked the same age as her. 

"What's the problem?" She asked. "They're annoying."

Adriana gave him a look. "So? Bitch them out."

"They're royals, and I can't leave a bad impression on them." Adriana gave another look at him. "Since wh--"

"I'm basically a king because my father, Farbauti, is the former king, and as per tradition I'm now the king."

"You got two fathers?" She asked. 

"That's not the point but can we just--" he pointed to the way. They proceed on the special crowd who apparently don't follow Loki's order. 

The first reaction to them was the subtle sneer. The 'couple' rolled their eyes. 

"If this is about the settlement here, our answer is no, we are royalties, that should be enough excuse." The woman Loki was talking about spoke. The others have their neutral faces. Adriana was surprised they talked human language, but that's convenient. 

Adriana took advantage of her height and took a step forward, looking down at her. "Princess, being influential doesn't make you less of a bitch, don't make me order you. I hate disobedient brats." Adriana's aware of HELIOS's disappearance, and the woman was awed, she can see clearly in those light green eyes the fear of her. As she should be.

"How dare you look down on me, you Midgardian," Adriana sized her up, probably she's 165 in height. She'll definitely look down at her in any situation. 

"How dare you talk back to your queen?" She whispered enough for the midget to hear. She went her way into the crowd and took a look outside. There were crumbles of ice scattered everywhere. It's been massacred, as Loki told her everything that happened. 

"This is the central Kingdom." Suddenly there's a leprechaun, or a really small woman, like a 160 kind of woman, that startled her. She has those small horns and blue skin, but her hair was platinum blonde. "Yeah, I know, I'm small."

"Who are you?" Adriana asked. "Oh, I'm Sngyr." Adriana thought if she had something with the woman. "I'm actually Loki's distant cousin."

Adriana doesn't know what she wants. "What?" 

"Oh, sorry, I must have confused you." The dwarf laughed nervously. She started scratching her scalp. "Uh... you know they hate you, right?"

Adriana just scoffs. "Clear as alkaline water, why, do you hate me too?".

She looked down and sought for a reaction. But Adriana saw a woman with a funny expression. "No, I'm not. But if you're aware, then why aren't you... embarrassed or something?"

Before Adriana could answer, she lost her consciousness again.

* * *

  
  


Loki was trapped with the royalties he didn't even know. Complaining about Adriana, which was gone on sight. 

"What kind of mannerism does that woman have? She just pounced on my dear daughter like she's prey! Didn't she, my dear." The elderly woman turned on her spaced-out daughter. Loki wasn't surprised if the woman's turned on by Adriana. 

"Just proceed at the conference room." He said. Loki felt a sudden surge of energy. Sngyr was running to him like a bitch. "Adriana's out of control!" She shouted. 

He rushed outside, ran faster than he did before. Adriana was glowing blue, yet the mist surrounding her was red. The god tried to fight the force of strong winds to reach her. He saw her skin peeling because of the power surge.

This is much more powerful than earlier. Loki looked around and saw the surroundings flattening. "What we should do?!" Sngyr shouted, trying to block the gush of wind. Loki tried to look directly at Adriana. Everything is blurry like they're in a snowstorm. He doesn't know what to do, this sudden feeling of power. He can't take it. Adriana could snap him in a matter of seconds.

Loki decided to activate the barrier of the castle and protect it and the jotuns inside. The ash settled inside. He'll just wait for Adriana to be okay. 

The crowd was astounded by the power she radiated. Fear and amazement linger in their eyes. They knew that the present vessel can be dangerous, not only for enemies but also for them. 

"Your Majesty, please stop," Sngyr muttered. It stopped after a while. Loki saw Adriana slowly fall on the floor. Every dust settled down, and they were presented by the plain. Only the thrones of Jotunheim, standing at its equator. 

Loki ran towards Adriana who was kneeling. He saw her shoulders moved, a sign of breathing. "Adriana!" He shouted. He came to her aid. "Loki." She said. Loki looked for any wounds, but it was gone as if it wasn't there in the first place. "Are you okay?"

"I guess so," she said. Loki sighed in relief. "What did you do?"

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Adriana's a snarky bitch, the only thing I can relate to her.


End file.
